Wither Skeleton (Super Smash Mobs)
''Wither Skeleton ''is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It costs 6000 gems, along with the Witch, Zombie and Cow. Stats Armor: 6.0 (Above Average) (Full Chain Armor) Damage: 6.0 (Above Average) Knockback Taken: 120% (Heavy Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.3 (Semi-Fast) Attributes Wither Skeleton is a decent hand to hand type mob with above average stats and a reliable moveset. Wither Skull makes it shoot an exploding skull and is usable to blast campers off their perches, like Skeleton or Zombie. Wither Skeleton's Wither Image makes it a pseudo projectile and does 5 damage. It can serve as a pseudo-counter attack move. No matter how small of a hitbox they have, it gives it an advantage to hit any player. Wither Skeleton with it's pros is one of the best overall. To compensate the pros, it has some cons, too. Wither Skeleton's Wither Skull is impractical for close combat and it leads to a Kill to itself, as being close to the explosion will damage the shooter. It's also easy to gimp the Wither Skeleton's Wither Image, as aiming it incorrectly will ruin any purpose it would serve. Overall, Wither Skeleton is an all-around natures mob, boasting attack and defense, as well with decent speed. Wither Skeleton is well-known for it's balance on melee combats, making it one of the more versatile mobs to play as. Very effective camping, close combat, and illusion makes it useful for the Wither Skeleton's approach options. Moveset Wither Skeleton is equipped with an Iron Sword, Iron Axe, and a Compass. Sword Ability - Guided Wither Skull , Hold Block and you'll shoot out a wither skull that is guidable, and has an AoE explosion when near to it. Very decent for edge-guarding, as with remote guidance. Tapping RMB with the sword makes it go very fast; enough that it will teleport offstage or on terrain. Useful for first draw, Deal 10 damage. Axe Ability - Wither Image/Wither Swap , , Right Clicking the Axe and you will summon a clone of yourself. You'll also gain a new move: "Wither Swap". It will allow you to switch places with you and your clone. This has a 2 second cooldown, and you can use it until the clone disappears. Very useful for edge-guarding, but only if players tend to fall down slowly. This is useful for close combat as an assistant for attacking. It has 16 HP and it does moderate damage. Acts as a recovery move, but with precise timing to get back onstage. Smash Ability - Wither Form , , Right-clicking the Nether Star lets you transform into the legendary Wither! As a Wither, you can fly around as if in Creative mode, and you can shoot Wither Skulls that explode for good damage and knockback in an area. Trivia * Normal Wither Skeletons will wield Stone Swords in the Nether, unlike their Wither Image counterparts that hold Iron Axes. Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs kits